Timeline 1066 - 2150
General: From their lofty vantage point, the court controlled the development of the human race. Here lies a comprehensive timeline from your present day (2019 - when this was written) to the court's of 2200. The end of Fossil Fuel: The age of war: The coming Utopia: The New Dawn: Past this stage, all human strife ended. All human history led to this point. No human needed to work, Earth experienced no global problems or fears, and the OASIS fed the entertainment needs for all people. People lived as long as they liked in perfect youthful health. The AI developed itself and advanced science, sending its developments back to Earth, but expanding and terraforming new planets independently. This was so easy some planets are terraformed to form environments that humans find fun - such as Pandora from Avatar. The AI can give technology indistinguishable from magic. 1066 - Present: When William I came to England in 1066, he brought with him rich Jewish money lenders who were still not allowed to own their own land, but due to their wealth and necessity in the economy, they ended up running a large portion of the country and were privately adopted into the clergy. Each money lender group tended to start its own large town which developed into a city, and while the money lenders were subservient to the king, they were almost independent secretly in their own cities. The money lenders traveled and met in secret. They eventually adopted the title owls in respect of and in homage to the goddess Athena, who was the patron of Athens, which they respected as it had democracy. When Henry I restored the territory once held by William I, the owls started to gain their first foothold in Europe. Eventually, their hold became absolute over Europe and was expanding Eastwards. When the Azores were discovered in 1427, the Owls were already there, and those “discoverers” were told to tell the world that they put sheep there to feed future settlers and not tell the world. Jakob Fugger found the hidden settlement and was adopted into the Court. He was then named the first Athena at the same time the Azores settlement was named the parliament of Owls. The trend continued as the Americas were discovered up until the First World War. With so many rich families going without a male heir due to the war, the economic imbalance was capitalized upon by the court and their power began to spread into all levels of business that these families gained their wealth from. The current Athena decided to reveal the court’s dominance in private to the governments of the world and from that point onward, the owls ran the entire world. This Athena also started the global think tank and the courts began to advance in technology far beyond the rest of the world. In 1947, with the Roswell incident, a probe drone from another planet had been surveying the planet, and crash landed due to the lack of understanding of the composition of our atmosphere. Oxygen is not present in the home worlds of other intelligent species and due to unexpected chemical reactions, the drone crash landed. He owls captured it quickly and sent a decoy to Area 51, while the wreckage was sent to the Azores. The probe was built using technologies far more advanced than those of Earths and the Owls, and it wasn’t long before the Owls were contacted via the drone by an intelligent species called the Greys. The greys were an intelligent species but were significantly less advanced than some others. The Owls made a deal with the Greys. He owls gave the Greys trade, and rare earth metals as well as the promise of allied support when humans had advanced to a comparable level. And in return the Greys gave several of their technologies for the owls to back engineer, a basic knowledge of the other known species, and the first stepping stones into previously unheard of technologies, for the owls think tank to explore. They left on the promise that if human engineers developed anything that the Greys themselves had overlooked, then the knowledge would be shared, and in return the Greys remotely altered the genetics of certain pregnant women to produce rare but incredibly intelligent offspring, who would eventually be adopted by the courts and used to further the courts cause and human advancement. Present - Future: 2020: Research by an individual into bose-einstein condensate positronium to create coherent gamma rays produces interesting results. By bombarding dense hydrogen with the rays, muons could be produced, similar to how cosmic rays produce muons in the upper atmosphere. These muons stimulate muon-catalysed fusion. This research is initially experimental, however the scalability is revolutionary. Trump is reelected to the US presidency The Space Force, or as it is often called the Space Guard (a scaled down version of Trump’s original vision) begins to take shape, as satellites begin to gain orbital weaponry and equipment with which to defend themselves from missile attacks. China, Russia and India begin similar operations. The first Orbital Kinetic Bombardment test is performed by the Americans. Tungsten rods are accelerated from a specialised satellite. The test is successful. 2022: Much to the anger of NATO and the international community, Chinese geneticists attempt more and more ambitious human genetic modification experiments. They have discovered methods to cure several hereditary diseases and the researches are sure cosmetic modification is close. In light of these successes, the worldwide consensus begins to soften toward the concept of human modification. The Trump administration gradually increases the military spending on the Space Force. The first cold fusion reactors begin construction around the world, resulting in great economic upheaval as nations prepare fro the end of fossil fuels. The American Navy begins redesign and construction of the Columbia Class submarine which was originally set fro construction in 2021, but the advent of fusion caused the Americans to change the design to incorporate a fusion reactor. The ship is renamed the Muon Class submarine in honour of the revolutionary science that gave way to fusion. 2024: Trump ends his term and a new president swore in. NASA launches an international moon mission and begins to lay the groundwork for a potential lunar colony Russia is on the verge of collapse as the advent of fusion power has null and voided the main stay of their economy. While the nation is still officially under the control of Vladimir Putin, splinter groups are beginning to self-govern and small conflicts begin to appear on emerging borders. Fusion power is swiftly replacing all other energy sources in the developed world. The US government gives black budget funding to a classified project with Boston Dynamics working alongside the startup - Void. 2026: The introduction of fusion has vastly decreased carbon emissions. Russia has fully fragmented and large scale border skirmishes are under way. NATO scrambles to compile a task-force to gain control over Russia’s nuclear arsenal. Putin is assassinated. The Void / Boston dynamics project produces the worlds first soft robotic “Android” that can move with all the dexterity of human beings alongside having around 50x the strength of a regular human. The US military signs an even larger deal with Void to create a large number of these androids and to do research into what roles they may perform. Void funds a think tank on physics and technology. Baby boomers are now retiring on mass, leaving the work force almost entirely open to millennials. World begins a large push toward electric vehicles since the electric grid is now sustainable or quickly will be. 2028: A Void funded research programme finds evidence that gravity and dark energy may fundamentally be the same force. The NATO task-force is successful at capturing Russian nuclear supplies except from one Russian splinter group who refuse to give them up. China and Eastern European nations set up spheres of influence among the new splinter groups of Russia. 95% of the world’s power grid now comes from fusion energy. 2030: A coalition of NASA and SpaceX launch a probe to Saturn’s moon Titan to research the possibility of life under its surface and for the potential of taking nitrogen from its atmosphere. Research into the EM drive by Void and NASA finally prove the functionality of the EM drive and explain that it functions using the particles generated in quantum vacuum fluctuations as a thrust medium. The possibility of electric Space vehicles becomes a real possibility. NASA, SpaceX and Void begin construction on a new type of shuttle. It will reach the edge of the atmosphere on traditional rocket power but once in space will operate electrically with an EM drive powered by an onboard fusion reactor. The US government sign a contract with Void to research Ramjet and Scramjet engines, with two goals. A single stage to orbit vehicle, and a hypersonic jet aircraft or ballistic missiles. 2035: Several nations around the world successfully test hypersonic ballistic missiles. An early stage prototype single stage to orbit EM drive craft is launched. The launch is successful and the EM drive is tested at hypersonic velocities. It functions well and the craft reaches incredible speeds before descending back to earth. Void proposes a method for reducing current carbon content in the atmosphere by huge breeding algae colonies in the sea. The method includes seeding colonies with iron dust to absorb CO2 and then die and sink, taking the carbon dioxide with it. A lunar colony is established by NASA. 2040: The world is cooling and carbon emissions are almost zero as fusion replaces a large majority of the grid and cars are moving swiftly toward all electric. Tensions rise dramatically in former Russia as the largest splinter group attempts to annex smaller ones. Slight border skirmishes occur. Void funded research into dark matter finds that it doesn’t exist, and that effects of dark energy are in fact gravity acting at a greater range. This leads to a large uptake in theoretical physics as for the first time in decades, the possibility of a unified field theory is feasible by combining knowledge of gravity and dark energy. The lunar colony is expanded, now with the capability to mine the lunar surface. 2045: Research into dark energy/gravity leads to the discovery of gravitons. It turns out gravitons are naturally repulsive and more present in repulsive dark energy. The absence of gravity a causes the gravitational attraction. A final shuttle - named the Odyssey class shuttle - with a single stage to orbit scramjet engine and a fusion powered EM drive is built by Void and NASA. The craft uses a modified EM drive which reaches a terminal velocity of 100km/second. The craft is sent to land men on mars and on repeat missions, Titan and the moon. Using the Odyssey, equipment is sent to build up a lunar colony. Void, with funding from the US, begins work on a craft capable of both space travel using an EM drive, as well as advanced aeronautical agility using a scramjet in earth’s atmosphere. Privately, the US asks the craft to be combat capable. Void becomes the largest aerospace, Defense and advanced technology company on the planet. It’s CEO becomes the richest man on the planet. Void begins a humanitarian effort in the DR Congo, ending conflict, establishing energy, infrastructure and education to locals in return for a pseudo-dictator government. To the public, the change is irregular and people are immediately averse to it, but when great developmental strides are initiated, public opinion warms to a dictator - as a necessity in nations in such a crisis state. 2050: Several African nations unite under Void’s flag, as development accelerates. The public is also swayed as Void uses its economic sway to prevent unfair natural resource trade deals. A small fleet of weaponised and mission ready air and space vehicles are produced by Void, they are named Leonidas Class shuttles. Void begins modification of an Odyssey craft to act as a gravity tractor as well as a small fleet of robotic probes designed to bring asteroids into earth’s orbit. Void also designs craft to land on the asteroid and use modified androids to mine it. Void looks into a similar project to bring large asteroid into mars’ orbit in an effort to increase its spin rate and melt its core to make it volcanic - the first step to terraforming. Research into gravitons and their manipulation leads to the production of negative mass - which is basically dark matter. Tensions rise due to the production of the Leonidas craft, and similar projects are attempted across the world, however they are still potentially decades off, which catalyses tension. Atmospheric carbon levels have fallen to pre-anthropogenic levels. 2055: Void and NASA begins experimentation on negative mass to try to produce an Alcubierre Drive. Genetic experimentation becomes increasingly legal worldwide as the technology has become advanced enough to cure genetic diseases, produce designer babies, and even super soldiers by combining animal genetics to human. Void successfully redirects a near-Earth asteroid into orbit around the globe and sends a modified Odyssey class with mining androids to mine it, generating vast income. Void funds an expansion of the asteroid redirection programme, in which asteroids are instead designed to orbit the moon. Void also mines asteroid sites on the dark side of the moon, generating vast profit and greatly decreasing the value of precious metals on earth, as well as heavy elements as building materials. There is large debate worldwide as to the laws regarding asteroid mining, leading to the passing of the law to allow private companies to legally make claim to any material found in space. 2060: Void becomes the largest company on Earth. The first designer babies are born in the west, and the minds of the public are swiftly changing, leading to greater and greater legalisations of genetic experimentation. NASA and Void research into negative mass manipulation gave birth to a working Alcubierre Drive, capable of bending space. Void begins work on a new craft, one propelled to orbit by scramjet and moved through space by an EM drive, but using an Alcubierre Drive to bend space and create the first faster than light vehicle. Another great splinter occurs in Russia as trade restrictions and the extinction of the oil market causes the economy to depress massively, resulting in vast splintering. A NATO task force successfully takes control of the Russian nuclear weapon supply. 2065: Designer babies start to become the norm in births across the world. Void tests an early probe with an Alcubierre Drive and achieves FTL travel. It makes one round trip, where it makes one FTL jump and achieves 2C on its flight out, and returns at 1C. Void believes that this technology has no upper limit, it is only limited by the energy you can supply to the drive. Void begins research into quantum entanglement communication to communicate with any craft moving beyond the speed range where light speed communication is feasible The US government funds Void to begin construction on a craft called Hermes capable of 20-50C to make one round trip of Proxima Centauri, report on its exoplanets and return home at 20-50C. All African nations become united under Void’s dictatorship rule, under the jurisdiction of a council of world leaders, which ensures no runaway fascism can occur. There is a great period of advancement for Africa, which greatly decreases population growth, which helps the world reach a slowing population growth. 2070: The Hermes Class shuttle is launched, reaching Proxima Centauri in 4 weeks. Hermes reports several planets, none with life though one that could possibly serve as a human colony with only minor terraforming. A fleet of 12 Hermes Class shuttles beginconstruction, to explore local star systems. Void’s continued asteroid mining produces the world’s first trillion dollar net worth in Void’s CEO. The lunar colony is now largely mining based, with multiple near passing asteroid knocked into lunar orbit for mining at once, greatly reducing manufacturing costs on Earth, accelerating technological advancement. South American nations are heavily pressurised into stopping logging. The Void African Alliance agrees to subsidise the losses in GDP in South America until it recovers and replaces the gap left by natural resources in its economy. The quantum entanglement communication system is developed, with a receiver placed in every Hermes craft. 2075: South America begins to struggle greatly, and is therefore adopted into the Void alliance. There are real talks about the benefits of one world government, and support begins to grow in the media upon seeing the successes. Hermes Class vehicles begin to explore the local star systems, and report several potential terraforming projects. Void begins a process of syphoning hydrogen gas from gas giant planets and taking it back to Earth for use in fusion. After increased Asteroid orbit, astronomers report the first volcanic eruption on the surface of Mars, confirming that the core is indeed molten, and planning is made to begin to terraform the planet. Companies around the world begin to replicate asteroid mining, however their efforts yield comparatively small results, with Void vehicles capturing most feasible asteroids passing Earth. 2080: Mass layoffs in the job market of the developed market, as atomisation and upcoming AI software can replace many human positions, with many people fleeing to the developing Void Alliance for the promise of better work. The leaders of the Void Alliance propose a law limiting atomisation, until jobs open up in emerging fields to replace those that can now be automated. Void begins to expand into industries across the planet, making it a universal conglomerate, owning large amounts of the worlds entire collective GDP. Void funds a project into the mass production of carbon fullerenes. Lunar colonies expand to include long term habitation by large numbers of people. 2085: Void funds a colonisation project in Proxima Centauri, launching a fleet of Hermes Class shuttles to collect gasses on local planets to transfer to the atmosphere of the new Earth. Void funds research into zero point energy and the Casimir effect. A modified form of laser controlled CVD is discovered by researchers within Void. Void funds research into using negative mass and graviton manipulation to create an antigravity drive. Void begins a VR project in an effort to create the OASIS. Mars begins to show vast amounts of methane being delivered into the atmosphere thickening it. Astronomers are also pleased to note that by melting the core, a sizeable magnetic field was also generated, allowing the planet to one day be habitable. 2090: The CEO of Void dies, causing large economic downturn. The CEO position is co-filled by his children. Several gas transfer missions have occurred to the new planet - Terra Nova, creating atmospheric conditions similar to Earth but with slightly lower gravity and vastly greater CO2 content and not yet possessing an oxygen content. The planet is water covered and slightly warmer than Earth. Void then sends a Hermes craft with Azolla crop and iron dust to stimulate growth in order to produce an oxygen rich environment. Fullerene production becomes progressively easier and begins to replace conventional 3D printers. Void begins construction of a mercury mining colony named Hephaestus, that will self expand using its own mined resources and eventually produce solar reflective satellites. China declares its opposition to Void and says that if it continues to place weapons in space, it will lead to war, causing huge global tension. The Void Alliance forms a military coalition with the US. 2095: China begins to create large scale weapons, finally capable of replicating Leonidas Class shuttles, and placing Orbital Kinetic Bombardment weapons on satellites. Void and America begin to scale up their weaponry as well, with an updated form of Kinetic Bombardment from Void’s lunar colony, which strikes by accelerating, using an EM drive, large tungsten rods and even fusion warheads. The Leonidas Class is updated and modified for a war scenario. The Mercury mining colony is now capable of producing satellite reflectors, and does so, beginning to launch them into solar orbit, to begin the construction of a dyson swarm. Large focus satellites are constructed, which direct the star’s output to Earth, the Martian and lunar colony to energise them. Secretly, a huge satellite reflector is set up in low Earth orbit with a huge synthetic diamond which, when activated, would produce a devastating solar laser in the event of war. 2100: While the turn of the new century is celebrated worldwide, it also marks the beginning of global conflict. China declares war by attacking and damaging a returning Hermes Class shuttle. They also launch their naval fleet against the American coast. There is a small dogfight of Leonidas Class shuttles vs Chinese pseudo-equivalents, however after sharply losing the advantage, Chinese forces retreated. Retribution against China is swift and brutal. An asteroid redirection is repurposed as an orbital weapon and dropped directly onto the Chinese fleet, sinking it instantly. Hermes craft run across China, far too fast to be hit, mapping strategic positions. These positions are military bases, and fusion reactors. Void and America give China one chance for a cease fire, as the loss of life will be awful, which they refuse. The orbiting solar laser satellite strikes fusion reactors all across China, causing (non nuclear) but powerful hydrogen bomb level explosions across the nation, leaving only those too close to city targets. The lunar Orbital Kinetic Weapon launches several swift strikes against the military bases of China. One last solar laser shot destroys the grounded Chinese space-faring fleet. Several asteroids are held in Earth’s orbit to be fired down on major cities. The US / Void Alliance coalition offer China an immediate cease fire which they take, having been immediately crippled. Void offers China energy to prevent extreme loss of life, under the understanding that they will be annexed and join the Void Alliance. The Chinese have no option but to agree to the terms, having no way to defend itself and no way to even keep its citizens alive. Void redirects the Dyson swarm to China to replace its fusion generators until they can be rebuilt. The small warring period is called the first Annihilation 2105: Terra Nova is considered habitable by human beings, and the first unaided breaths of air are taken on a planet besides Earth. China begins redevelopment under Void, and the people experience greater prosperity than they had before the conflict. Void begins construction of basic infrastructure on Terra Nova and also begins the construction of a colonisation craft called the Ark Class shuttle. It will be the largest craft ever produced and therefore will be build from carbon fullerenes in space. It will have the space for many colonists and their equipment, as well as to contain landing modules such as modified Odyssey Class to move equipment down to the planetary surface. The craft will never actually touch down, but will make round trips, moving to the planet, slingshot around it’s gravity well and return home, retake equipment and colonisers and head out again. The Dyson swarm begins to take shape, with the system capable of generating more energy than the world needs. Void begins the construction of huge super-capacitor plants on the lunar surface with a laser system to beam the energy to Earth if needs be. Void also begins another Hephaestus on a planet in the Proxima Centauri system to generate energy for the growing population of people and fauna on the planet. Void begins a programme called the Hermes 2, designed to test the upper limits of speed of the Alcubierre drive. And once a reasonable terminal velocity is achieved, to build a Hermes 2 fleet to replace the current Hermes craft. 2110: Population growth continues on Terra Nova, and colonisation missions continue. The Ark Class shuttle will eventually finish its mission and be left in orbit around the moon. Larger colonies and construction / mining projects begin on mars and the moon. China is now functionally repaired from the first Annihilation. The second Dyson Swarm begins to power Terra Nova. Nations around the world begin to wane, with all resources and manufacturing occurring faster and cheaper in the Void Alliance and begin to request to join the Alliance. The Void Alliance fully joins with the US, making one nation with a capitol at Washington DC, further strengthening both parties and making joining the coalition even more inviting to waning economies worldwide. Void establishes a reasonable approximate top speed of the Hermes-2 to be around 500C. Construction begins immediately. Hermes-1 craft are sold commercially. 2115: The Hermes-2 Class shuttles become mission capable and are sent out to explore more regions. 1 of the 15 produced craft is sent to survey any planets found by the others to have potentially habitable planets. The OASIS project reaches its full conclusion. It produces a simulated world just like the OASIS but also with a world generation feature where you can live a life you designed in a matter of hours as brain signals are replaced by light speed quantum computers. These become in high demand around the world. Planetary fusion generators are no longer used and Dyson swarms are instead the main power source. Fusion generators are still used on faster than light craft as their power source must be onboard, as firing solar light would not be able to maintain the speed of the craft to power it. Advanced genomic development has lead to the creation of project Gaia, a supercomputer capable of receiving 3D models and specifications of a species and rendering a full DNA genome, or receiving a genome and generating a simulation of what the creature would look like. Project Gaia leads to the potential for genetically creating almost any creature. Jurassic Park is built on Earth. 2120: A Hermes-2 rocket reports finding an already water covered planet yet lifeless, around 80% the mass of Earth in one of the local systems. It requires minimal terraforming effort. Void decides to produce Pandora. Void uses Gaia to produce seed specimens of the indigenous flora and fauna of Pandora. Void researches an Avatar programme, by using EEG waves or an advanced OASIS simulator transfer electrical signal via entanglement to bodies produced via Gaia and controlled by receiver implanted in the brain. Void relaunches the Ark to Pandora to place the seed specimens on the planet, carefully nurturing it toward that of the fictional Pandora. Only western Europe, Canada, Australia and nations that relied on tourism are left outside of the Void Alliance. Void begins development on a full AI. The idea is that fully self replicating facility is placed on a planet in a local star system. The colony will be seeded with vast swatches of resources, and a fleet of androids. The idea is that the AI will develop itself from he ground up, capable fo asking humans for resources that it wasn’t able to get. It will be provided with all the data of human knowledge to learn and develop from. Void will observe its development as it advances. The AI, once completed will advance at a rate far beyond humans, and by extension, humans will cease to have any need to invent things themselves. It will be the most important event in human history. 2125: Pandora begins to take shape. The flora blooms and the fauna begins to develop for chains and eco systems tat are monitored and modified as need be by Void observers. The first prototype avatar bodies are created and are electrically controlled. The next phase is direct human control. The American / Void coalition proposes a one world government again, which becomes increasingly more acceptable in the minds of the public. 2130: The Avatar programme comes to fruition. The first researchers connect their minds to the avatar programme and take their first steps in an avatar body. The scientists realise that people will want to live this way permanently and ask Void to research maintaining the human bodies for a full life cycle fo the Avatar body if the person chooses a full life on Pandora. The AI programme finally bears fruit. AI had been already experimentally viable, but the full replication of a human mind had been unfeasible. The next stage in the programme will involve the self-replication and inventive side of the AI. 2135: A one world order is established. All nations unite under the initial proposal of democracy. However, nations that had been part of the Alliance for a long while deeply appreciate dictatorship and the grooming of what is deemed a “royal” family of the bloodline of the original void CEO, to act as that dictator. To that end, a new system is set up. Most decisions are handled by a democracy, however the Void bloodline may revoke a decision, however a vote of 50% of the world’s population (everyone must vote legally if this issue arises) may remove the dictator from power permanently, and return to a fully democratic governance, if the bloodline ever becomes corrupt. The world population is at a steady constant. Geo-manipulative technology can now prevent all natural disasters. The world now runs on one cryptocurrency. 2140: Avatar bodies are made commercially available and are in high demand. There is a growing number of people who wish to live there permanently. Their human bodies are held in stasis on a nearby planet, maintained automatically by robotic systems. 2145: The AI project is completed. An updated Ark-class shuttle is filled with the equipment to set up the AI colony. The ship arrives and begins setting up. The AI is turned on. Instantly, the AI sets itself up into a large town-sized operation that begins setting up experiments to advance its knowledge of physics. Void sets up an automatic data transfer to a vast data log in Void HQ. 2150: The AI has replicated our science and progressed past it. It is building its own exploratory space craft. The AI is set up to introduce itself as a human if it encounters life, and then pull back to allow human missions to engage the other race. The AI revolutionises our science. Within three years it creates what it deems a complete theory of everything. It is now reprogrammed. In its new state, it can be given human ideas and figure out how to create them. The world moves toward a universal basic income. Void begins a programme of creating machines that can fully replace humans in the workforce. The world makes preparations for never having to work again.